1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to monitoring breathing of a subject implementing a sidestream sampling chamber within which the composition of gas is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems that sample the composition of gas in a breathing circuit in a sidestream configuration are known. Detection of the composition of gas in these system is typically used to determine one or more breathing parameters. However, it is generally believed that information related to pressure or flow within sidestream sampling chambers is not useful in enhancing and/or enabling the determination of breathing parameters, since sidestream chambers are usually pumped to sample gas from the breathing circuit through the chamber.